Carta de un coronel
by BIAK
Summary: Mi primer fic yaoi. espero que les guste RoyxEd. Dejen reviews para saber como me quedo.
1. Una carta de amor

Carta de un coronel

Full metal:

Cerca de mi escrito hoy, casualmente había un frasco de tinta allí, captando mi atención. Por mi mente pasó cientos de veces la idea si debía escribirte o no, si debía o no debía. Luego, una hoja de papel que traía en mano captó nuevamente mi atención, mi mente, mi ser se inspiró; cogí rápidamente aquella pluma que siempre traía conmigo para firmar documente y finalmente heme aquí, sentado escribiendo una carta que estoy seguro, es de lo más boba, sosa y absurda de todas

No puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo ¡Soy un sucio acecino! Maté a muchos durante mi juventud, cuando era ingenuo y por mi cabeza jamás se pasó la idea de que el mundo podía ser tan asqueroso como en aquella guerra lo vi...Fue por esa razón que tal vez jamás creía ser merecedor de que tu correspondieras este sentimiento. Te amo… y ese te amo tanto me costaba decirte, cuan deseoso estaba de salir de mis labios cada vez que te acercabas a mí

Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente: Cuando te vi por primera vez, me cautivaste… mis ojos no querían desprenderse de la belleza pura que era reflejada en tu inocencia, tan dulce como lo es ahora su piel joven (Es, en pocas palabras, la reflexión más absurda que he hecho...)

Es seguro que esta carta debe estar en el bote de la basura sin ser leída (Realmente hice el mejor intento por escribirla, mas lamento que no haya sido lo suficientemente convincente para llegar a tu corazón) Pero, si por esas cosas raras de la vida, sigues leyéndola, te lo diré de una vez y sin preámbulos: Tea amo, amo tu cara, tu pelo, tu boca… Todo es perfecto en ti, hasta aquel horrendo automail, frío de metal, es tan hermoso cuando lo usas tú…

Eres—con las palabras exactas—El ser más bello y divino que la tierra haya concebido. Todo en ti es vida; en cambio yo… soy un mensajero de la muerte, mis manos están manchadas por la sangre de una guerra.

Quizás no me creas—y por ello no te culpo—pero… bajo las apariencias que reflejo, yace en mí dormido el profundo anhelo de sentir amor y entregarse por completo a él, estaba dormido, pero cuando te vi… aquel amor que guardé en mi corazón bajo siete llaves surgió de nuevo, tan solo cada vez que escuchaba tu nombre: Edward Elric

¡Mi pequeño Edward! Si el valor me acompaña y la suerte también me de su ayuda, quizás leas esta carta tan absurda… y locamente—Por solo un instante déjame pensar eso—tú vendrás a mí y yo estará aquí esperándote; pero de no ser así, no te preocupes: Te entiendo y no te lo reprocharé jamás

Ojala no sea solamente otro sueño y que no sea tan lejano el día en que tu me amas ¡Sería el hombre más feliz de la Tierra si así fuese!

Tu admirador y amante

Coronel Roy Mustang.


	2. ¿Que le ocurrio a la carta?

**¿Qué ocurrió con la carta?**

Pronto la tinta se secó: Suspiró, estaba con un profundo dolor en su corazón pues, al escribir aquella carta, lo había abierto a "esa persona" más de lo que alguna vez hubiese deseado que alguien supiera de sus sentimientos

La puerta comenzó a ser golpead lentamente, para luego dar pasos a golpes más fuertes que sacaron a nuestro querido Coronel de sus pensamientos

-¿Estás allá dentro, Roy?—oyó la voz de su amigo hablarle

-Voy…--contestó, levantándose. No faltaron segundos después para que recordara la "carta de amor" que le había escrito a Edward; la cogió con sus manos y la metió en el cajón

-¿Si?- pregunto Huges cuando Roy finalmente la abrió la puerta

-Puedes pasar—le indicó el moreno. Huges se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su amigo

-¿Tienes algo malo?—le inquirió, mirándolo a los ojos—No eres así, Roy…

Mustang suspiró

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-se rascó la cabeza al pensar—No hay nada malo…

Mintió: Por nada del mundo permitiría que alguien supiese su secreto

-¿Tiene algo que ver con cierto rubio de baja estatura?—Huges lo miró picaresco; sabía desde hace mucho lo que Roy sentí por Ed, aunque se hiciera el desentendido algunas veces

Mustang abrió los ojos de para en par: ¿Tanto se notaba?

-Pues bien: si tanto quieres saber…--se dio por vencido y decidió contárselo a Huges, ¿Quién mejor que un amigo para desahogar las penas de amor?--…Yo le… he escrito a Full metal una carta de amor...

Huges asintió, pendiente a cada palabra que decía el moreno…

-…y la verdad es que no creo que se le envíe…--terminó de decir, seguido de un suspiro ahogado

-¿Y por qué no se la envías?—inquirió el de lentes

-Ese es el problema: no tengo ni la menor idea de donde puede estar viviendo ahora que recupero el cuerpo de su hermano y decidió retirarse de la milicia.- dijo tristemente Roy.—le perdí el rastro desde ese día…

-Pero yo si se donde vive ahora.-contesto Huges.

- ¿En serio?—Parpadeó muchas veces el moreno

Mustang caminó rápidamente hacia el cajón de su escritorio donde minutos antes había dejado guardada la carta; la tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus manos y lentamente, se acercó hasta Huges para entregársela.

-Por favor: Necesito que Ed lea esto… es importante que lo sepa…--suspiró.

Roy pensaba que si Huges había venido precisamente ese día, después que había escrito aquella boba carta, era por algo: Quizás la diosa de la fortuna le esta tendiendo la mano

Huges la examinó cuidadosamente desde el sobre

-¿Puedo leerla?—le preguntó: Quería saber hasta cuan extremo era aquel sentimiento que su amigo profesaba hacia ese pequeño niño.

-Adelante. —Aceptó Mustang; si la carta era muy cursi al menos había alguien encargado de decirle si era apropiado o no enviarla

El de lentes comenzó a leer minuciosamente aquella hoja de papel cargada de palabras llenas de sentimientos del amor más puro que había visto, Claro, después del de Gracia y él.

-Esta carta…--comenzó a decir… Es realmente hermosa—Tomó el hombro de su amigo, dándole valor—No te preocupes: se la entregaré a Edward

-Muchas gracias, amigo, te estaré siempre muy agradecido.

**------------------------------**

Huges emprendió viaje en dirección a la casa de Edward, busco cuidadosamente la dirección que tenia anotado en un papel, hasta que finalmente llego con la casa de los hermanos Elric. Tocó la puerta y luego los sonidos de sus golpes fueron acompañados por su voz

-Ed; traigo una carta especial para ti-- dijo Huges al tocar la puerta.

-¿Una carta?—Se extrañó el rubio, mientras que Huges le entrega aquel pedazo de papel envuelto en un sobre

-Es una carta especial…– dijo Huges con tono picaron a Ed, este la leyó de inmediato, para luego decir, casi gritándole al hombre:

-¡Pero esta carta es del tonto de Mustang!- Edward grito tan fuerte que Huges se sobresalto. Sabía que Ed y Mustang no se trataban bien, de hecho, que ambos se odiaban y se dirigían cuantos insultos sabía cada vez que se cruzaban.

- Es una carta de amor, exactamente—agregó Huges--… y es de Roy para ti…--sus palabras no hicieron más que aumentar la furia del chico

-¡¿Una carta de amor?!- se impresiono Ed, gritando como solía hacerlo cada vez que alguien lo llamaba enano. -¡Yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho!!! ¿Qué se cree Roy? ¿Qué puede venir, declarársele a cuanto hombre se le parezca para luego acostarse con él y luego que nada ha pasado? Pues bien ¡¡Yo no soy de esos!!! ¡¡¡Si Roy cree que con esta basura puede seducirme, dile que no me interesa la gente como él!!!

-Estás muy equivocado si crees que así es Mustang—lo miró furioso—Si tan solo te tomaras un tiempo para leer las hermosas palabras que ha escrito para ti, no pensarías así—añadió—Pero no: ¡¡¡lo único que sabes hacer es romper la carta en mil pedazos!!!!—se indignó cuando vio a rubio romper la carta sin siquiera haber leído más de dos líneas

-Dile a tu amigo lo que he hecho con su "cartita de amor" ¡Puac!—dijo, cerrando la puerta de su casa en las narices del hombre

- -¡Eres un…!—se detuvo, la puerta cerrada por el rubio no le dejó más opción

-Pobre amigo, te han rechazado de una cruelmente—Suspiró entristecido viendo los fragmentos de la carta en el suelo.

**-----------------------**

Tristemente Huges volvió a la casa de Roy, le dolería mucho saber lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto ansioso Roy cuando vio a Huges cerca de su casa.

-Mala suerte, creí que tenía la dirección correcta, pero me he equivocado. Deje la carta muy cerca del lugar. Probablemente alguien de allí sepa donde se han ido—mintió el de lentes para que el moreno no se entristeciera al saber la verdad de lo que ocurrió con aquella carta

-Gracias, no importa: ya no importa.- dijo triste Roy, sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Alphonse volvía a su casa, cuando encuentra fragmentos de los que cree una carta, se detuvo a leer lo que alguien había escrito-¨ ¿Edward?, ¿Será acaso…?—contuvo la respiración al leer el nombre de Roy Mustang firmando

Corrió hacia la casa del hombre… aquella carta… esos sentimientos debían ser algo muy fuertes para el coronel… y se imaginaba lo triste que debía estar, después de todo, sabía perfectamente lo que era estar enamorado de Edward Elric y no ser correspondido por este

Miró a la luna, que vigilaba todo y nada se escapaba, le dijo sus sentimientos confiándole a esta que se los entregara a ese hombre cuyo corazón había sido destrozado cruelmente por el ser amado.

La noche caía sobre la casa del coronel Mustang, quien trataba de conciliar un sueño que le ayudara a olvidar a Ed; la luna se asomó con un resplandor que irradiaba tranquilidad a través de la ventana de la habitación de cierto Coronel de corazón roto, cuyo rostro era ilumina por esta; creyó que la luna le consolaba y cobijaba aquel roto corazón. Esa noche el coronel durmió feliz, soñando con su Amado Edward.

**Continuara...**


	3. Porque te amo, te odio

Porque te amo, te odio.

La puerta se cerro y tras ella quedo el joven Elric; allí, tirado en el suelo, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sus manos se agarraba fuertemente a sus ropas, por dios como lloraba ese chico.

-Perdóname, perdóname.-susurraba a si mismo, o al viento tal vez, ¿o a alguien más?

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Edward, más no eran lágrimas vacías, tenían el sello de un amor.

Una tenue luz paso ante el desconsolado chico, quien al verla dijo tristemente.

-¿Tan pronto llego mi hora de partir que vienes a llevarme?- dijo al ver salir de la luz a un gran amigo.

- Edward-san, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- le dijo con angelical voz Heiderich.

-Se supone que si has visto a alguien muerto, es porque te ha llegado la hora.-sonreía calmadamente bajando la cabeza.

- Se supondría que había de ser así, pero no vengo a llevarte con migo, es mas siquiera yo he podido llegar.

-¿Entonces no has podido entrar al cielo?- pregunto alarmado Ed.

-Tenía algo pendiente que hacer, al principio no lo entendía, pero ahora sé que es lo que debo hacer: Roy te escribió una carta y tú la rechazaste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste si tú lo amabas más que a ti mismo?

-Cuando amas algo debes dejarlo ir, volar lejos de ti aunque eso te duela.- su voz parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacia.

-Pues mi misión es que tu y Roy sean felices uno al lado del otro.

-Lastima que esa sea tu misión, que no se ha de cumplir jamás.

- Edward- san ¿que es eso que te impide ser feliz?

-Deberías saberlo, eres un ángel.

-Corrección; yo soy un alma en pena, un fantasma porque tu no quieres tener tu felicidad con Roy.

-¡Lo hago porque lo amo!, como podría arrastrar a la muerte a un amigo sincero, que me dio su franca mano, ¿Cómo podría hacer daño al que amo?-rompió a llorar nuevamente.

- Edward-san ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Corría yo por un amor despechado, y hubo aquel que de eso se aprovechó, y en un vaso droga disolvió. Arrancando así el corazón con que vivo, arrancando algo que jamás podré recuperar, trayendo consigo una eterna marca de soledad y tristeza.

- Edward-san, quieres decir que…

-¡Que se aprovecharon de mí!, ¡arrancaron algo que quería perder con amor!, es increíble como una palabra puede arruinar lo más hermoso en la vida: sida.

Un silencio sepulcral tuvo lugar en medio de la habitación, en donde solo los sollozos del joven Elric lo rompían de vez en cuando.

- deberías decirla la verdad a Roy, por que no eres feliz a su lado.

-¡Crees que podría tenerlo en frente sin ganas de correr a abrazarlo!, me ha dolido mucho, pero créeme; lo mejor que pude hacer es hacerle creer que lo odio, así jamás vendrá a mi.- agarraba fuertemente las mangas de su chaqueta.- prefiero saber que es feliz al lado de otro que si pueda darle algo que yo ya no puedo.

- De todas formas deberías decirle…-el alma del difunto Heiderich desapareció por completo.

El reloj sigue avanzando sin importarle que cada segundo podría ser el último para alguien que sufre por hacer el bien a un ser amado.

Edward comino sin rumbo alguno en medio del camino, cabeza abajo y siguiendo el rumbo que fuese. Sorprendentemente, a unos pocos pasos estaba la casa de su amado coronel Mustang, que al verlo tan cerca corrió a su encuentro, Ed se hacho a correr, no sabia a donde ir, no podía voltearse, sabia que silo hacia correría a los brazos de Mustang, se convencía a si mismo: ¨Es por tu bien Roy, perdóname por favor, el dolor de la muerte no se compara siquiera con este dolor.

Dejo de correr cuando creyó que lo había perdido de vista, se volteo a ver atrás para asegurarse de que él no estuviese atrás, se alegro mucho al no encontrarlo, pero al volver nuevamente hacia donde corría estaba frente a él su querido coronel, que caminaba a su encuentro, Ed retrocedía a cada paso que Mustang avanzaba hacia él.:¨ Aléjate por favor, no te acerques, es por tu bien, porque te amo dije que te odio, por que te amo hago esto, como te amo es que digo que te odio, aléjate o no podré resistir a correr a tus brazos

-Full metal.- le ordeno Roy a l ver que este se alejaba a cada paso que él daba.

-¡Que no entiendes que te odio con toda mi alma….-no pudo continuar, pues Roy aprovechó el hecho de que se había detenido para acercarse a él y darle un beso como la lluvia: suave y amable.

-Por que te amo te odio, no sigas, detente, me duele cada palabra, cada beso que no podrán corresponderte pensaba Ed.

- Yo te amo, jamás, nunca permitiré que te alejes de mi.-dejo el coronel cundo lo dejo de besar. Le dijo también muchas hermosas cosas que salían de su corazón-

-Para, detente; no puede ser, mis días están contados, tengo sida, ¡nunca podré ser tuyo!- sus lagrimas corría por su hermoso rostro, eran lagrimas sinceras, que podían ablandar hasta el más duro corazón, que trasmitían el gran sentimiento especial que sentía. Cayo al suelo intentando contener las lagrimas que no se irían. Roy se agacho para consolarlo para estar frente a él.

- A mi no me importa que te acuestes con migo; solo quiero estar contigo, enlazar tu mano a la mía, que cuando vuelva a casa te vea esperándome con una dulce sonrisa, y por sobre todo, saber que me amas con todo tu corazón. Con eso me basta para ser feliz

Edward rompió otra vez a llorar, pero esta vez tenía alguien que lo consolara en sus brazos.

Un año paso para que la enfermedad de Ed acabara con su vida, Roy lloraba a su lado, arrodillado pidiendo a Dios que se lo llevase a él y no a Ed, que él seria feliz sabiendo que Ed era feliz. Vio el espíritu de Ed, le pidió que no lo dejase solo, él le dio la mano.

Una sola lágrima tuerta sobre su amado muerto

Al fue a la casa de Mustang, allí se encontró a su hermano muerto, y a su lado Roy sujetándolo fuertemente por la mano, ni un segundo lo soltó, incluso lo sostuvo cuando la muerte lo busco, él también murió junto a Ed.

Los hombres de la iglesia al verlos así retrocedieron frunciendo el seño. Hicieron muchas veces la señal de la cruz.

-¡Malditos los hombres que tienen relaciones entre ellos! Y en cuanto a este hombre, que por haber pecado de esa forma, yace así, fulminado por el juicio de Dios, tome su cuerpo y el de su amante maldito y entiérrenlos al final de los campos y no pongan encima una cruz o señal alguna, para que nadie sepa el lugar donde descansan, porque fueron malditos en vida y en la muerte maldito seguirán.

Al segundo año pasado después de la muerte de Roy y Ed, el sacerdote se disponía a dar una charla acerca de lo malo que era tener relaciones con los del mismo sexo, pero cuando entro al altar, diviso unas flores que eran muy singulares y de rara belleza; y su belleza lo turbo y su aroma fue dulce para su olfato. Y se sintió alegre sin saber porque.

La charla iba comenzar. Sin embargo las flores blancas lo turbaban y en lugar de hablar del odio hablo del amor, ¿Por qué lo hacia? Él no lo sabía.

Cuando termino su plática la gente lloraba de emoción. El sacerdote pregunto de donde habían salido esas flores, la gente le indico a Alphonse Elric. Se acerco el sacerdote a el y le pregunto donde había sacado esas flores. Este contesto:

-Vienen del final de los campos, en la tumba de Ed y Roy.

El sacerdote se estremeció.

Un ángel poso en mi ventana y me dijo: Siquiera la muerte pudo separarlos, aunque no fueron uno en cuerpo, fueron uno en corazón. El amor fue más que la sabiduría, y mas precioso que las riquezas. Al amor no lo consume el fuego, ni lo apaga el agua. El amor de esos dos fue tan fuerte, que ahora están juntos en la eternidad.

Ahora si que

FIN


End file.
